The New Rebellion: PrologueMemory
by Lightning The Hedgehog
Summary: Tails has a dream from a terribible incident that happened four years earlier. Big then alerts him something interesting has beeen found.


**Note: I do not own Sonic and co. All characters all copyright Sega.**

**The New Rebellion**

**Prologue-Memory**

A blue blur in the sky zoomed by as a trail of smoke lagged behind it. A loud buzzing sound could be heard as it streaked across the sky. The figure was just passing under Angel Island. It was Tails and his Tornado 2. The young kitsune was just having a test flight and was on his way back to Knothole. Wiping some sweat of his brow, Tails checked his radar so he could get a clear reading of Knothole. He gave a curious look as it picked up some unusual activity at Angel Island. Dismissing his worries, Tails was just about to blast the boosters on his plane when a sudden explosion shattered part of the floating isle. In a sudden fright, Tails neared the island only to see more explosions and intercept strange readings of the Master Emerald. A sole figure was falling from atop the isle, and Tails flew under to catch it. It was Vector, most of his skin burnt and one of his eyes was all bloody. The crocodilian could barely speak, and he coughed as he did so.

"T-tails.....warn Sonic and the others..."

Vector had passed out before he could explain any further, and Tails sped off in a flash as Angel Island crumbled to the ground.

About fifteen minutes later, Tails had reached The Great Forest. Although Vector was still unconscious, the twin-tailed fox hoped to get some more information out of him. A terrible site beheld him however. Knothole was on fire, and gun firing and laser blast echoed throughout the forest.

"No! Sonic!"

In a panic, Tails quickly parked the plane on the outskirts of the town, and rushed towards the center. Swatbots were shooting all the innocents as well as King Acorn's personal commandos. Stunned with shock and terror, Tails rushed to the main HQ. On his way he could swore he saw Antoine and Bunnie fall prey to the fire of the robots, but he shook the idea off. Once he reached it, he slammed the door open. Panting, he rushed down the hall to Rotor's lab. He didn't even reach the corner when he heard a dyeing scream from Rotor.

"No...no....this isn't happening!"

Shaking his head violently, Tails again began to run. After his exit from the HQ he headed towards the castle. Along the way he watched as swatbots and more mechanical terrors invaded Knothole from a large dome that had seemed to be implanted there.

_How did they get here before me.....how did they even know where Knothole was...?_

Tails threw himself into the castle, seeing Sally rushing down the stairs, her voice filled with utter surprise and terror.

"Tails! It's terrible! You won't beli-AH"

But then the princess was hit by a blow from behind and rolled off the stairs.

"Aunt Sally!"

He was about to run towards her when a blur zoomed by him. Startled, Tails looked around s'more, but the blur kept evading his eyesight. Just as Sally was about to get up, the blur that Tails had seen earlier landed on top of her, impaling her with a spear. Sally made no noise. The now still figure removed the spear, revealing it was dripping blood. He was clad in a black metallic armor, a cloak covering his head. He removed the cloak, revealing quills, blue fur, red eyes, and a cocky yet evil smile.

"S-S-SONIC!!??"

Tears flowed down Tails face as he barged out the door and flew as quickly as he could to the Tornado. Jumping in the cockpit, Vector was now started to awaken as Tails started the engines. Punching one final button, the Tornado 2 took off. Still crying terribly, Tails could hear an evil laugh emerge for the ground below.

_Robotnik...why did this have to happen? Sonic...why......_

"AHH!"

I jumped straight up on my bed, startled. Panting, I tried to slow my breathing as I pulled out some clothes from the drawer next to me. These nightmares keep bothering me. Still can't forget that one day, after four years.........

Attiring myself in blue jeans, a scarf, a white t-shirt and some leather boots, I noticed Big out of the corner of my eye. He grabbed my goggles and tossed them to me. Strapping them on my head, I stared at the cat from top to bottom. He had changed so much. All the missions and fighting had taken a toll on his weight, as he was much lighter then before. His once goofy and laidback clothing had been transformed into an array of battle gloves, boots, and tough armor. His fishing poll had been replaced by a small laser sword, his belt now carried grenades. He had also become more solemn, more serious since Froggy died. But he still had his silly boisterous voice, though it was now more concentrated.

"Good morning Tails...why you up so late?"

"Eh.....just a nightmare.."

"Well, come on! Rouge and Vector said they found something. Cream and Cheese are already on there way there."

Froggy turned to leave, putting some emphasis when he said Cheese, saddened that Cream still had her pet and that he did not. Grabbing my clumsy yet useful laser pistol, I chased after him. Noon ever comes to the Western Isle anymore, I wonder what the team could've found....

..._**To Be Continued.**_


End file.
